


Birthday Bash

by Nanerich



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Birthday!, F/M, Sergeant Amy Santiago, jake's a great husband, very stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: This birthday needed to be perfect. Amy was under so much stress lately, got crap from higher-ups and couldn’t get the officers under her command do to jack-squat. And Jake hated seeing his wife like this: exhausted, defeated… not even the precinct’s new stationary could put her in a better mood.So, it was on him to brighten up her spirits. And Jake wasn’t the best husband/ genius for nothing, so this would be the best damn birthday she has ever had!





	Birthday Bash

Amy never thought she’d say this, but her job could really suck. As a detective you really are under way less scrutiny, which obviously isn’t the surprising part. The sheer amount of it was what was getting her down. She was surprised by herself; being the teacher’s pet she was, she should love the attention, and she really did at first. But at the moment… She couldn’t even put a shelf up without someone from One Police Plaza questioning it. And for some reason, she felt like she lost her officer’s respect. Not in a big way, like refusing her orders and all the crap Jake used to pull, when Captain Holt first came to the 99, it was subtler, like needing increasingly more force to assign duties. It was all exhausting.

She would like to talk to Terry or Holt about it, but she just couldn’t. They were both such great leaders and authority figures, her little issues were nothing important enough to bother them. Especially the captain: he was a gay, black man who rose through the ranks, her problems sounded rather simple and almost made up compared to what he had to endure.

No, she really shouldn’t bother either one of them with such trivial nonsense. And after all she wanted to be Captain herself on day. If she couldn’t deal with the pressure of being sergeant, how could she handle being a captain? Oh no, what if she couldn’t? What if she couldn’t even continue being a sergeant for much longer? What if…

“Ames, you still alive in there?”

Jake’s voice hauled her back into the real world – where she has been brushing her teeth for the past 15 minutes. Damnit, she scrubbed her gums bloody! Her dentist will not be happy about that…

“Yeah, I’ll be right out!”

Poor Jake. He has had to deal with her horrible mood for the past few weeks. He was so incredibly patient with her, trying to be supportive, trying to distract her, but not even his ‘patented-Jake-loving’ – his term not hers – could get her to relax. All that boiled over when he knew before her about the precinct’s new stationary. She snapped, yelled at him, but even then, when she got home he had a hot chocolate and a bubble bath ready. He was the absolute best and damn, she loved him more than she thought possible.

She finished washing up and went to bed, Jake in his Nakatomi-Plaza shirt already ready fur tugging in. She cozied up against him.

“I love you so much!”

“I’m glad, otherwise this marriage-thing would be really awkward.” He placed a kiss on her forehead. “I love you, too, so much”, and switched off the lights.

Amy fell fast asleep and didn’t wake up once that night, not even when Jake snuck out of bed and started rummaging through the apartment.

. 

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamy, ooooh, Amyyyyyyyy it’s your biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirthdaaaaaaaay!”

Groggily she opened up her eyes. In front of her bed, Jake was standing, singing, a cake in one hand, a bouquet of flowers in the other and balloons all over the bedroom.

“And I looooooooooooooooooove youuuuuuu so damn muuuuch!!!!! And you’re birthdaaaaaay will beeeeeee soooooo awesooooomeeee, beeecause youuuuuuuu areeeee my aaaaaawesome wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiifeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

Amy didn’t know what to say or how to react, she just sat in their bed, with her mouth gaping wide, not sure whether she was awake or dreaming.

“Come on, you gotta blow out these candles, before I drop the cake.”

Alright, so this probably wasn’t a dream. She got on her knees and closed her eyes.

_I wish for… _At this moment she couldn’t honestly think of anything she could want. She opened her eyes to her husband’s wide smile. What more could she possibly need? Amy took a big breath and blew all 7 candles out.

“Well done! And before you ask, I could only find seven candles. And these are for you.” He held the flowers out to her, a wild bouquet that looked like he picked it himself.

“They are beautiful! But please tell me you didn’t steal them from Mrs. Heller’s balcony.”

“Yeah, well, she’ll think the cat did it…”

“Jake! She doesn’t have a cat.”

He put the cake down on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to her. “Well, she might have given them to me out of the goodness of her heart with a little Happy-Birthday-Note for you. I have a feeling she likes you a lot more than she likes me.”

“Maybe that’s because I wasn’t the one calling her grandson ‘ugly’.” Grinning she looked up at his pouting face.

“Well, he is an ugly baby, I’m sorry, but it’s true!”

She couldn’t help but start laughing. “I know, but why tell her?”

He broke out in laughter as well. “I think she maybe forgave me for ‘such a lovely thing to do for your wife!’ Which it really is”, he added with a proud grin.

“It is. Really.” She leaned over and gave him a big kiss.

“Happy Birthday, love.”

“Thank you.”

Before she could say anything else, or wrap her arms around him, he jumped off the bed.

“But that’s not all! Just wait a moment, right here, don’t move!” With that he ran out of the bedroom, only to return moments later with a tray in his arms.

“Mhm, do I smell coffee?”

“Yes, you are. Special breakfast in bed for a very special woman.”

Carefully he sat down, putting the tray between them. There was coffee and waffles, and bacon and scrambled eggs and it looked and smelled fantastic.

“Dig in!”

And that she did. It was delicious. “You should make breakfast more often!”

“I’m fantastic, I know. Title of my sextape.” His arm wrapped around her, he dangled a piece of bacon in front of her face. “Fancy some more?”

“I believe if I eat any more you have to roll me around the apartment for the rest of the day.”

“Suit yourself.” With one big bite it was gone.

He took the tray and put it next to the bed. “I guess it’s time for the next gift.” He rolled over on his side, propping his head up on one arm.

She moved closer. “There’s more?”

“Please”, he said with a grin, “don’t think I won’t let a birthday pass with some good old patented Jake-loving.” He rolled over and kissed her deeply.

“I wouldn’t dream of it!”, she laughed in between kisses.

“I have even prepared something special…” Jake sat up again.

“What is it?”, she asked expectantly. The grin on his face could only mean one of two things: either it was absolute hilarious, or it was an absolutely hilarious failure.

Slowly he got up. “Well, I have practiced my moves, and got the music and even got this tear-away suit, so…” He switched on the stereo. Marvin Gaye, of course. Suggestively he swayed his hips and with one quick motion he ripped the shirt off.

Amy stifled a laugh. “Damn, babe.”

“Oh yeah”, he answered in his sexy voice, “I have practiced. Don’t look in the trash there are plenty of shirt-scraps in there. Obviously properly recycled, I know what my lady likes…”

“Oh, your lady really does like this show.” She sat up and leaned against the headboard, a big grin on her face.

“Well, I do believe that every birthday girl deserves a lap dance…” He took her hand and pulled her out of the bed onto a chair… that hadn’t been there earlier…

Amy couldn’t help but laugh. Jake was adorably terrible at this and she enjoyed every second so much.

“And it still gets better.” With a dramatic turn he ripped the pants of as well and … oh wow. He was wearing boxers with Shakespeare, Wilde, Orwell… all the greats on it.

“Wow.”

“Oh, I know, I really am quite something…” Jake pulled her to her feet and on the bed.

“That was an incredible show”, she said between kisses.

“I can’t wait for my birthday, you’ll look so insane in these boxers…”

“Oh, definitively.”

He held her tight, his arms wrapped firmly around her, kissing her deeply and Amy just melted into his arms. And obviously this was the exact moment her phone started ringing.

“Ugh, just ignore it.”

“It’s Holt.”

“So? Call him back later, say in 25 minutes?” He grinned at her, grinning cheekily.

“Yeah, right, I’ll just put my boss on hold.” She knew she was more sarcastic than necessary, but like she would ignore a call from her c.o. Jake knew, and had already rolled on his side.

“Captain Holt. Good Morning.”

“Hello Santiago. I believe it would be right to first wish you a Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jake do her Holt impression, which was extra funny since he was only wearing boxers.

“I understand that today is your free day, but there is something I need to discuss with you and Sergeant Jeffords, and I would appreciate if we could do it today.”

Amy felt her face drop, Jake was immediately next to her. “What is going on? What does he want?”

“Sure, Sir. I can come in later.”

Vehemently Jake shook his head and tried to take the phone away from her. “No, Cap, she can’t, not today!”, he yelled towards the receiver, “she is very busy today, no time to come in!”

“Santiago, please tell Peralta not to call me ‘Cap’. And I know today is your day off and I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t necessary.”

“Of course, Captain. I’ll be there in one hour.”

“Thank you, Santiago. Good bye.”  
“Good bye, captain.”

She hung up and fell on the bed.

“What the fuck, Ames? I have all day planned out and most importantly, I’ve been practising my dance moves for two weeks now. I took a lesson from Boyle. FROM BOYLE!”

“I’m so sorry, Babe. I’m sure, it won’t be too long. But why in the hell would you go to Charles for stripping-help?” She looked at him dubiously.

“He caught me googling it”, he admitted quietly. “Couldn’t get him off my back after that. But seriously, you really wanna go to work?”

“No!”, she shook her head. “But I guess I have to. Sounded important, so if I get it over with now, we can go back to celebrating. And trust me, those moves of yours have left their impressions…” She winked, gave him a kiss and walked towards the bathroom. “And since we both could do with a shower, we could save a lot of time and water, if you just joined me now, right?”

She didn’t need to look back to see the grin on his face. “Oh, you haven’t seen moves yet, girl!”

.

“Amy! Happy birthday, serge!” Terry swept her up and gave her a big hug.

“Thanks, serge!” She smiled at him. “So, do you know what that meeting’s about?”

He just shook his head. “No idea. I’m really sorry though, he made you come in today. Jake told us he had a lot planned for today.”

“I had!” Since their celebrating had been cut short, he insisted on coming along.

“I believe, she already got the best present.” Boyle appeared behind them, with a big grin on his face.

Amy couldn’t help but grin along. “Oh, that I did. And I hear I have you to thank for that.”

Jake got flustered and stammered something along the lines of “shut it, Boyle!”, but Charles did no such thing.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Jakey-boy! Dancing erotically for your partner is the most romantic thing you can do for your lover. Besides washing their hair.”

Now she had to laugh. “Oh, he did that, too!”

“Damn, Jake!” Rosa patted Amy on her shoulder. “Happy birthday, girl.”

“Thanks. So, I believe the entire precinct now knows about our love life?”

“Title of your sextape!” Boyle almost toppled over laughing.

“Good one, buddy.” Jake patted his shoulder. “So, you guys get this over with, I’ll be here doing some paperwork and then let’s get out of here, alright?”

“No, no. Jake, you can’t just drop a bomb like your dancing skills and not show us what you got.”

“Terry’s right”. Rosa nodded, crossing her arms, smirking.

“Yes, Peralta, we would all like to see your moves.”

“Captain Holt! How are you!” Jake turned around with his fake smile on, his voice pitched higher like always when he was caught by his father-figure.

Holt stood in the door of his office, looking… Amy wasn’t sure exactly. Though there was this little glint in his eye he always got when squaring off with Jake. “Show us the moves, Peralta.”

“Captain, you already ruined our day by calling Amy in on our day off, on her birthday no less, so no, I will not be doing you any favours today.” Huh, looks like Jake won that one. That didn’t happen too often.

“Fair enough. Santiago, Jeffords, shall we start?” He spread out his arm, motioning towards his office, and disappeared through the door.

“See you later, babe.”

.

“One Police Plaza has reports on risen drug activity in Brooklyn. To keep it from spreading, the commissioner wants every precinct to increase their number of patrolling officers and, if necessary, form Do-Groups to tackle this issue head-on.”

Sure, drugs are horrible, but posting more officers, she couldn’t do anything about that today anyways, so this could definitively have waited until tomorrow. Amy tried not to let her annoyance show.

“Of course, I will announce this tomorrow at the briefing. I suppose the first few days will be experimental, but I’m sure there will be a working solution by Wednesday.”

She really came in for this. Great. Just, great.

Holt leaned back in his chair. “Thank you, Santiago. I imagine, it won’t be easy the first week.”

Yeah, no kidding. The way things went at the moment, she’ll have to either bribe, blackmail or straight up enchant the officers. She forced a smile. “I’m sure I’ll be able to figure something out.”

“You know that we’re here to help, right?” Terry looked over at her, all warm and “daddy-like”.

“Jeffords is correct. We’ll gladly join the meeting tomorrow.”

“Thank you for the kind offer, but you don’t have to.”

“Santiago.” Captain Holt leaned back on the table. “It is no trouble at all. That’s what we’re here for.”

“I don’t believe it is a boss’s job to hold my hand during a meeting.”

“No, but that’s what you have family for.”

Amy couldn’t help but smile.

“Also, I think it is high-time I told you how proud I am – how proud both of us are – of you and how you’re dealing with being a new sergeant.”

“Oh.” She didn’t know what to say. That was… unexpected.

“I remember when I started out as serge… Two months in I was ready to quit.”

“Really?”

Terry nodded. “If it weren’t for Sharon… I’d still be a detective but definitively not working towards c.o.”

“Wow, I never thought… that.” Amy was really surprised. “Why though?” She just couldn’t picture Terry… giving up!

“The typical… Fighting on two fronts. Fighting for my officer’s respect and proofing myself to the higher-ups. It’s pretty much always like that when starting out.”

“I believe you have witnessed the problems between a new c.o. and the detectives, as demonstrated by your husband, when I first got here.”

“Yeah, that was bad.”

“I imagine that you’re going through similar issues. And I can also imagine that you want to manage by yourself, and as admirable as that sentiment is, it is not necessary.”

“Both of us went through similar issues. And it is so wonderful to watch you establishing yourself in the NYPD. It’s like when I watched my girls learning to walk and talk. I’m immensely proud, watching you figure it our on your own. But I am also here to hold your hand.”

“We both are.”

By now Amy was close to tears. And speechless.

“I…uhm… Thanks. That really means so much. I… I just never wanted to bother you with trivial nonsense…”

“Well, hopefully, now you know better.” Holt leaned back again, smiling.

Terry put his hand on her shoulder. “So, do you think you want one of us there tomorrow?”

“Yes please! Though not both of you, I think that might come off as too helpless and desperate.”

That earned her a chuckle from the captain. “I will be there, standing silently at the back”, he said.

“Thank you, Captain.”

“It is my pleasure. Now, I believe I have kept you long enough. Go and celebrate with Jake. You have earned it.”

She got up, absolutely overwhelmed, and just nodded. Terry opened the door and “SURPRISE!” she got hit in the face with a confetti explosion. Rosa and Charles held a ‘Happy Birthday!’ banner, Hitchcock and Scully held balloons in their hands and Jake stood in front, a giant cake, shaped like a book, in his hands, the biggest smile on his face. Of course, he had planned all of this: the unnecessary meeting-turned-pow-wow to lift her spirits, Jake set all that in motion.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear sergeant, happy birthday to you!” In a long line the uniformed officers walked in, singing loudly and very off-key, each handing her a flower. The detective squad followed suit, giving her big hugs and wishing her all the best. In the end her arm was full of flowers.

“Those go great with the ones I got from Mrs. Heller’s balcony.” Jake hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you. For all of this.” Any turned her head to give him a kiss. She was still completely overwhelmed, but so happy.

“Piece of cake?”

“Yes, please.”

It was just enough cake for everyone to get one piece. And for maybe 20 minutes the entire precinct was on break, enjoying the birthday cake and a nice chat.

Amy sat on Rosa’s desk and watched Jake as he walked over to Captain Holt, who patted him on the shoulder.

“He put you up to this, didn’t he?” She turned to Terry, who nodded.

“We all knew, something was off. Even Scully figured it out eventually. A few days ago, Jake came to me and asked for help. Told me, what was going on with you and asked how we could help. And what we said to you – we meant every word.”

“Thank you, it really means so much to me.”

“Hey Babe, I think we should let them get back to work. And we should get back to celebrating.”

“Yeah, because all this was so not planned…” She grinned at him.

“Well, maybe it was, but Holt called too early. I didn’t get the chance to show you all my new moves…”

“Show us now!”, Rosa suggested with a grin, pushing a few papers off her desk and motioned Jake to go ahead.

“Yeah, ha, ha, not a chance. Those are very special moves and only for a very special lady.” He took Amy’s hand and kissed it before pulling her towards the elevator, calling: “Later, Losers!”

. 

“So, do I get to see the rest of your show now?”, she asked with a big grin on her face as Jake pulled out the parking lot.

“Well, I am always happy to put on a show for you, my love, but I thought – and you’re welcome to veto – we’ll have a nice day, just lying in the park, enjoying the nice weather and have a nice romantic dinner afterwards. And what’ll happen after that…” He left the rest unsaid.

“That does sound very lovely.”

“I thought it might. You’ve been working your wonderful ass off lately, and you deserve some peace and quiet.”

.

“Thanks for the Holt and Terry thing.”

They were laying on a blanket, her head on his chest, soaking up all the sun they could.

“They are the only two people who could help, and I really hope they did.”

“Are you kidding? You are the biggest help ever! I wasn’t exactly a delight to be around the last few weeks and your patience kept me sane. Don’t say anything, I could have been much worse.”

He chuckled. “That’s debatable. But as long as you’ll keep your job, which you’re doing fantastic by the way, I’ll have done mine as an amazing husband/ genius.”

.

Warily she walked into the briefing room the next day. Seeing Holt standing at the back, nodding towards her, calmed her a bit.

“First of all, I’d like to thank you for yesterday and all your wishes. It was a wonderful surprise!

Now, for the big issue. One Police Plaza sees a rise in drug activity and is tasking every precinct with an increase of patrols. For now, we’ll be adding one additional pair with the option to increase if necessary. I have drafted up a schedule for the next days, each is to take one shift. Sign yourselves in after this briefing. Dismissed!”

Amy hoped, this would work, and the officers would be diligent about her schedule. One after the other signed in and she barely heard any annoyed muttering. Relieved she sat back down.

“Thank you, Santiago.” Captain Holt nodded, a small smile on his lips.

She nodded back, trying not to let her elation show too much.

Huh, maybe this job wasn’t so bad after all…


End file.
